Habitats
Habitats are used to house monsters of the corresponding element and can be upgraded to store more monsters. Maximum Habitats The maximum number of habitats a player may have is determined by their player level: Fire Habitat Turn up the heat! Your Fire monsters will be right at home in the white-hot inferno of this habitat. Don't get too close - you'll get burned! Level 1 = |-| Level 2 = |-| Level 3 = |-| Level 4 = |-| Level 5 = |-| Level 6 = |-| Level 7 = |-| Level 8 = Nature Habitat Get back to your roots with this natural habitat. If you like your monsters free-range and organic then this is the home they need. Level 1 = |-| Level 2 = |-| Level 3 = |-| Level 4 = |-| Level 5 = |-| Level 6 = |-| Level 7 = |-| Level 8 = Earth Habitat Fossil hunters, rejoice! Rock enthusiasts, behold! Your Earth monsters will be more than happy in one of these habitats. Level 1 = |-| Level 2 = |-| Level 3 = |-| Level 4 = |-| Level 5 = |-| Level 6 = |-| Level 7 = |-| Level 8 = |-| Rockball = Rock monsters love to be in this habitat, playing rockball and having fun! The Rockball habitat was a limited time offering that is no longer available. Thunder Habitat By Zeus' beard! Nurture and house your own gods of Thunder (in monster form) right here! Level 1 = |-| Level 2 = |-| Level 3 = |-| Level 4 = |-| Level 5 = |-| Level 6 = |-| Level 7 = |-| Level 8 = Water Habitat Wet and wild! Your Water monsters can splash, swim, dive and thrive in this aquatic habitat. Level 1 = |-| Level 2 = |-| Level 3 = |-| Level 4 = |-| Level 5 = |-| Level 6 = |-| Level 7 = |-| Level 8 = Dark Habitat Feeling like it's time to get medieval on your monster? Well, you've come to the right place - your Dark monsters will thrive on the despair within! They like it, right? Level 1 = |-| Level 2 = |-| Level 3 = |-| Level 4 = |-| Level 5 = |-| Level 6 = |-| Level 7 = |-| Level 8 = Magic Habitat Sorcery and witchcraft abound! Your Magic monsters will be right at home in this mystical realm. Level 1 = |-| Level 2 = |-| Level 3 = |-| Level 4 = |-| Level 5 = |-| Level 6 = |-| Level 7 = |-| Level 8 = Light Habitat Let there be light! Your Light monsters can shine brighter than the sun right here in the Light Habitat. Don't stare too long though! Level 1 = |-| Level 2 = |-| Level 3 = |-| Level 4 = |-| Level 5 = |-| Level 6 = |-| Level 7 = |-| Level 8 = Metal Habitat Unleash the power of metal! Your Metal monsters can rock till the end of time in the Metal Habitat! Level 1 = |-| Level 2 = |-| Level 3 = |-| Level 4 = |-| Level 5 = |-| Level 6 = |-| Level 7 = |-| Level 8 = Legendary Habitat Fully equipped with a monster gym and swimming pool, this six-star paradise is fit for the most spectacular superstar monsters on the scene. Level 1 = |-| Level 2 = |-| Level 3 = |-| Level 4 = A special variant of the legendary habitat, the Vanoss habitat was given a limited release. Its stats and design are identical to the legendary habitat, the only exception being the Vanoss logo featuring prominently in the habitat. Level 1= 100px|left |-| Level 2= 100px|left |-| Level 3= 100px|left |-| Level 4= 100px|left Category:Habitats Category:Buildings